halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Goes to School episode 4
After the beginning credits, the camera zooms onto the usual window view of his bed, although he is not on it. The camera turns around to see him playing Sonic Adventure, then his alarm goes off. He picks it up and throws it at the screen, and then whispers to himself "Mondays." His mom then knocks on the door, claiming that it was snowing out and that he might have a snow day. Elliot immediately goes up to the window, and sees the snow. he knocks open the door, only to find it was only snowing in his yard (and likely fake snow.) Elliot then goes to school, partially by going on Jimbo's reindeer-pulled sleigh in the sky. They give thumbs up to each other, and Jimbo kicks Elliot off of the sleigh. Elliot lands on his fingers, upside-down, outside the school, and runs through the hallways, jumping over Dr. Breen and sliding under a table. he then comes into class, with Mr. Cool saying he was surprised elliot didn't cause any destruction to the school property. Elliot responds by saying, "That's because I'm-" and is interrupted by brandon, who fills in with the word "gay." Elliot then says Brandon smells, with Brandon asking "Like Garlic Bread?" with Jimbo saying "Strawberries" for some reason. It then changes to show that the episode is in fact being watched by Xavior on an apparently new laptop and that he would rather play Ninja Gaiden on hard mode with cheats. Suddenly realizing he's late, Xavior heads for school taking the laptop with him. Back at school, Mr. Cool informs the students that the start of the Second Marking Period has begun. Xavior walks into class like nothing had happened and made up a story about hacking the source engine to recreate the events of the 1930's. Brandon makes a bad joke and Mr. Cool informs him that he had failed the first marking period. Then Jimbo randomly says "Lollipops." Soon the bell rings and they head for their next class. In Mr. Higglesworth's class, Elliot introduces by a cartwheel, followed by Brandon with a ballet dance, and a new student named the Crabcore kid strumming a guitar. The Crabcore kid casually sits next to the Emo kid and proceeds to listen to the teacher's lecture. Higglesworth thinks about yelling at the kids and calls them faggots and to leave, but then says that his genitals itch. Jimbo says that Higglesworth just then reminds him of his friend, Slim. Elliot then says a joke saying, "Slim? As in like Slim Jim?" and Brandon reminds him in a dumb way that he isn't allowed to make jokes anymore. Mr Higgleswroth recognizes his attitude and gives him an F for being gay. The Crabcore kid interrupts and says, "Crabs give me stiffys!" and Elmer randomly saying that it's just like Potatoes. Higglesworth picks on the Crabcore kid for supposedly standing up to him, despite that it was actually Brandon who did. The Crabcore kid growls and headbangs at Higglesworth and asks how that sounds. A puzzled Higglesworth asks if he is making a declarative statement but Brandon interrupts him by saying "Gay." Higglesworth calls him gay and Brandon asks how he is and Higglesworth says that he overuses the word. Meanwhile, Jimbo impatiently looks at his watch and wonders where Slim is. Higglesworth asks what Crabcore is, calling it "Crab Whore" and likening it to a bad porno. The Crabcore kid says that Crabcore is about strumming a guitar "at dick level" and demonstrates it to Higglesworth who kicks him in the groin. Higglesworth then yells at the class for their insubordinate behavior and for their bad behavior, he makes them take notes. He then throws random stuff like chairs and crayon boxes at the students for mot shutting up. Jimbo says that F's are overused and suggests G's before getting hit by Higglesworth. The Crabcore kid tells him to stop and to take his medication, but Higglesworth responds by snorting cocaine of off his desk with Elliot exclaiming "I knew it" to him for doing drugs. Brandon stops him by calling him gay, but Higglesworth insults him for being bald. Brandon says that he is bald too, but Higglesworth assures him that he does have hair, but Elliot claims that he is bald. Higglesworth smacks his head on a desk and utters "Jesus Fucking Christ" and Elliot scolds him for using God's name in vain. Higglesworth then tries to restore order in the class and make them take notes. At the end of class, Higglesworth reminds the class of the second marking period, but the kids already leave for their next class as soon as the bell rings. Just before the next class period, Dan proceeds to smack books out of a kid's hands, but the kid is revealed to be Chris and Dan apologizes and thought that Chris was one of Elliot's friends. Suddenly, he sees Brandon who is yelling at some other soda-guzzling kid who is blocking the door to Ms. Person's class. Dan runs up to Brandon and prepares to fight him while Chris films the ordeal with his phone. Dan punches Brandon in the face, which does nothing. Brandon then blows in Dan's face which propels him toward Chris and then the two fly outside where they are suddenly crushed by a falling plane. In Ms. Person's class, Person tells everyone to sit in their assigned seats. Elliot reminds her that they can sit wherever they want on the first day, but Person says that times have changed and makes him sit down. She tells them to flip their textbook to page 96, but Brandon busts out laughing at the number because 96 is 69 backwards. Person then resumes her lecture, but Brandon goads her and tells Elliot to wake him up when Person's class gets interesting. Elliot tricks Brandon into waking up, but Brandon screams at Elliot. The Postal Dude in dismay asks where he is and Brandon says that it is New Jersey. The Postal Dude runs out of the building where he finds cars to drive in, but the cars are props and the Postal Dude flies off in his jetpack. Noticing what happened outside from the window, Brandon asks what a prop is. Ms. Person then explains what it is before getting thrown out of the building by Brandon where she flies through a series of doors and corridors before being hit by a semi-truck in the street. Brandon asks the class if they want to watch a funny video before a constantly spinning furry fox comes in mistaking it to be yiff. Brandon throws the furry out of the classroom and proceeds to watch the video whilst laughing hysterically. An irritated Elliot tells Brandon that what he did was rude before Brandon hits him and tells him to "dick a suck a bad." The bell then rings for the next class period. Elliot, Brandon, Jimbo, Elmer, and Xavior meet up in the hallways and Brandon suggests that they skip gym class and go eat lunch early. At the cafeteria, the lunch lady says that she hates her life. When Jimbo asks her why, she says that she has been a prostitute since the Great Depression and that she has been a slut since the Holocaust. The lunch lady then throws mashed potatoes at various characters and Elmer, finding both the potatoes and the lunch lady lovely, says that they both smell "like Jesus." The lunch lady claims that she has sucked Jesus's penis and Elmer claims that she has not met anyone like him, but the lunch lady hits him with the potatoes. At the table, Brandon rips off South Park and make a terrible joke about fish sticks. Suddenly, the gym teacher yells at the gang for skipping his class. Elliot asks why he is not in the gym before he violently explodes, throwing everyone out of the building. Outside, Elliot cheerfully says that they can enjoy Christmas break without any homework. But the principal says that they have to come back for junior year. Everybody then goes home except Brandon and Elliot. Brandon asks about the new Assassin's Creed game and then suggests they play online together when they get the game. Elliot says that for once, Brandon is alright, but Brandon slaps him and says that Assassin's Creed sucks and leaves. Elliot finds his bike and rides home in excitement, but gets hit by a cinderblock, and the video ends. Trivia: * Kagenta voices the "Furfag" * Xbox gamer DawnCrusad3r voices the Crabcore kid. * The lunch lady is a modified version of the Coach from Left 4 Dead 2. Category:When Elliot, Jimbo, Brandon, Some Fagola, Francis, Emo kid, and Crab Core kid enter class Mr.higglesworth makes an unusual greet "My genitals itch" that makes Jimbo remind him and his buddy slim.